


A case of lovesickness (For you)

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bill gives everyone the Finger, Case Fic, Dark, Detective Bill, Dipper just tries to prevent a brawl from happening, Established Relationship, M/M, Sassy Bill, a little bit fucked up, it's been awhile since I write something, let's hope I do a good job, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a serial killer appears in the peaceful town of Gravity Falls, it's up to Detective Bill Cipher to decode the messages. Can he solve it in time before another body is discovered? Or will his work pile up and start to stink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of lovesickness (For you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mapple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mapple), [Suzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu/gifts).



> Heyo, itd's been awhile, guys. I miss you, too and hello to new readers :D This is a Valentine gift for my two wonderful waifus who have stuck with me through thick and thin! I hope everyone has an enjoyable time reading this.

Dipper carefully prepared the coffee for his lover and laid the steaming mug down on the table. "Any new case today, Bill?" He asked, his lips curled up into an amused smile, annoyingly cheerful at this unholy hour of the day. "How can you wake up at this hour, I don't even know and so bloody cheerful at that." Bill grumbled, picking up his mug and took a sip, grimacing at the heat but didn't complain. it woke him up so why not? "Nothing interesting today. I'm so bored. Where can a guy find a serial killer in this tiny unimportant place?" He groaned, picking up the French toast and stared at it, debating if he should shove it down his throat or throw it out of the window. He was so bored. However, at his boyfriend's stern glare, Bill decided maybe it wasn't a great idea to throw the bread away so he sulkingly picked at it before taking a bite. "I'm sure there will be an interesting case for you soon. Just be patient." Dipper said, pressing a kiss to Bill's cheek.

 

Bill huffed and picked at his food again. "I want soda, Pine Tree." He said childishly. Dipper just shook his head, too used to the detective's childish manner by now. "If you don't finish your breakfast, then there's no soda for you." He said. He sat down at his chair and dutifully ate his breakfast, making sure to keep an eye on Bill in case he decided to do something funny again. This was a typical morning to them. Dipper woke up at the crack of dawn, preparing breakfast before dragging a cranky, groggy Bill out of bed, shoving coffee down his throat while Bill complained that there was no interesting case for him to work with. All in all, perfectly domestic. Dipper smiled at the peace. However, the peaceful moment didn't last long. The illusion was shattered by the sound of bells.

 

"Someone's at the door. Can you go get the door, Bill?" Dipper asked pleasantly. Bill looked up. "Tell them to pick the locks. I'm lazy." He grunted, fascinated by the French toast by now, poking at it with a fork, trying to see how many holes there would be after he was done with it. "Maybe it's a new case~ It's too early for visitors~" Dipper baited Bill, mentally grinning. It worked every time.

 

A pause.

 

" _Maybe._ " Bill admitted, glancing at the clock before he decided to grace the visitor his presence, trudging toward the door and opened it. "I told you to pick the locks. It's not like we have much to lose anyway." Bill told the visitor, his voice dripped with distaste but also a bit of glee. Ah ha! New case.

 

"We have a new case. A serious one." A male voice said, the voice was too familiar by now. "Grunkle Ford! Come in please. We are just having breakfast. Would you like some?" Dipper asked, smiling warmly at the other man. Bill's eyes twitched in annoyance before he plastered a smile on his face. " _Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!_ Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" A pause. "Give me the case and get the hell out of here." He said rudely. Politeness was for normal people. And normality was overrated.

 

"Not so fast. It's been awhile since I talk to Dipper." Stanford said, fully aware that his presence annoyed Bill and was perfectly happy encouraging that. They didn't get along and since Dipper knew it, there was no need for any pretenses. Bill didn't get along with a lot of people. Actually, Dipper believed the only person Bill got along well was him.

 

"Bill, play nice. He's my grunkle." Dipper fixed Bill a stern glance.

 

"Whatever, Pine Tree." Bill huffed and snatched the files before he walked back to the sofa, propping both feet on the table rudely, flipping through the words. Dipper didn't have to look at Bill's face to know his boyfriend was sulking. It was sort of adorable, really.

 

"I'm sorry about that. He's cranky in the morning." Dipper smiled apologetically, pulling a chair and invited Stanford to sit down. "It's fine. I work with him. I know how he can be. Though you ought to do something about his choice of fashion." He said softly, his eyes gazed sharply at the obnoxious yellow suit and the black bow tie that Bill favored. Dipper tried to stiffen a giggle. "Trust me. I tried." He said, laughter colored his eyes.

 

"There's nothing wrong with yellow. It's an _awesome_ color! And I can hear you two!" Bill called, not looking from his files.

 

"See? I tried." Dipper said apologetically, placing a cup of coffee in front of Stanford who took it gratefully. "So, what's the case this time?" He asked nonchalantly, his gaze shifted to his boyfriend's form fondly before it landed on Stanford again. His grunkle wouldn't have contacted Bill unless it was a serious case. While Bill was undoubtedly volatile and prone to erratic behavior, not to mention people would want to punch him after 10 minutes of talking to him, Bill was also one of the best.

 

"Serial Killer. It's the second time this month alone." Stanford began, his relaxed face took on a serious look, his eyes went grim and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Victims were drained off their blood and the walls were literally painted with it, we found a paint brush and everything. A sharp small object, probably a paper knife, and if the foresics result was like the last time, the victim was kept alive as long as possible." He whispered in a low voice. It was a sick crime.

 

Dipper swallowed thickly, his grip tightened around his own mug of coffee. "Oh God..." He whispered.

 

"You can say that again. Two bodies of totally unrelated people, the only thing that we can connect them was a single heart shape mark on the wall. The walls were painted with a mixture of red paint and blood while that single patch of walls were left untouched. A heart. Goddamn, these criminals just don't know when to stop. Sick bastards." Stanford grumbled, his nostrils flared with barely contained anger at the injustice. "Sorry, I ruined your moods, didn't I? If the crimes weren't so serious, we wouldn't have contacted Cipher. I hate to admit it but he's one of our best." He said softly.

 

Dipper just gave a tight smile. "It's-it's fine... It's the right thing to do. You didn't ruin my mood, it's your job." He said, sighing. "I just wish that Gravity Falls wasn't filled with such sick bastards." He said, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. "I will make sure to keep Bill's focus on the case. The sooner we catch those sick freaks, the safer the streets will be." Dipper cracked a weak smile. "Sometimes, I don't envy your jobs, Grunkle Lee." He said, his eyes softened.

 

"I will take the case." Bill announced, slamming the files down on the table, causing Stanford and Dipper to look at him.

 

"So soon? Don't you often take days to decide?" Dipper asked, clearly surprised. Bill just smirked.

 

"This one interests me. It's not as dull as the others." Bill answered easily. "I'm going out, Pine Tree. Don't bother with lunch. I will be home by dinner, the killer will be locked behind bars for sure." He said cheerfully, confidently.

 

"Can I come with you?" Dipper asked. He wore a hopeful face. At the looks he received, Dipper grew defensive. "I just want some materials for my next books. And it seems a thriller with a serial killer will make the top shelf." He said, his cheeks heated up. "What? Is there a problem?" He asked.

 

"No, not at all. Just don't contaminate the crime scene." Bill said, oddly proud. "I know you will take interest in my work eventually. Good job, Pine Tree." He said, clapping his hands together. "Come on then, let's go before Llama contaminates the crime scene. Fucking princess why do you even let such useless person work for you, Sixer? Oh wait, you aren't so useful yourself." He waved his hand dismissively. "Nevermind." Bill just walked out of the door without another word, leaving Dipper and Ford behind to pick up the mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper followed Bill's footsteps closely, waving his hand in greeting weakly at the other policemen that he came across. "Ah... Hi, Pacifica." He said awkwardly, uncomfortable around the other forceful woman.

 

"That's Officer Northwest to you, why are you here? And why are you still in a relationship with _him_?" The 'him' was tossed with an incredible amount of distaste, Pacifica's nose was practically in the air as she gave Bill a look. "He's such a _disease_." She said, crossing her arms.

 

"It's my ' _bring your boyfriend to work_ ' day. You have a problem with that, Llama?" Bill challenged sharply, his lips curled up into a smirk. "Still sore over the money you lost by my hands? Tsk tsk, such corrupted parents, poor helpless Pacifica Northwest. You actually have to work to earn money now instead of _leeching_ from your parents. How does it feel to be the pauper instead of the princess?" He laughed when Pacifica growled, prepared to punch Bill in the face.

 

"You arrogant, pompous, _evil_ son of a-" She stepped forward forcefully, glaring at Bill. "You listen here. I don't care how many cases you have solved and how many criminals you helped send behind the bars, I know. I know that one of these days, _you_ will be the one laying a body down because you are bored. And when that day comes, Cipher so help me, I will take great pleasure in sending you where you arrogant ass belongs, inside a cell!" She snapped, visibly restraining herself from attacking Bill.

 

"Be careful there, you sound like you are about to murder me. Can't have a police officer murder an innocent man now, can we?" Bill purred, laughing gleefully as he dragged Dipper inside. "Come on, let's go have fun." He said, ignoring the apologetic look that Dipper sent Pacifica. 

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, beside that incident with Pacifica, there wasn't anyone else standing in the way between Bill and his corpse. It was mainly because everyone had already endured a ' _Bill Cipher Special_ ' at least once and knew how much of a bastard he could be. They actually felt sorry for Dipper, having to endure that. How could Bill even maintain a stable relationship was anyone's guess. There was already a betting pool that Cipher must have blackmailed poor Dipper Pines with something. Obviously, there wasn't any proof, but it was fun to guess anyway.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Pine Tree?" Bill asked when they stopped in front of the door that led to the room. His eyes had lost theirs cruel playful streak and were filled with something that akin to worry.

 

"I'll be fine. I mean, I have to see it at some points, right..?" Dipper whispered, his face went uncharacterestically pale though he still stood his ground.

 

"If you are sure." Bill said and opened the door, his face was a mixture of anticipation and excitement at the thrill of the hunt.

 

Dipper just took a deep breath.

 

The first thing Dipper noticed wasn't the blood, it was the scent, the faint scent of metallic had become unbearable the moment the door was open, filling the air with death and destruction. The second he noticed was the color red. Red everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling, everywhere, even the window glass was painted with red. Blood or paint, he wasn't sure, but Dipper wasn't about to volunteer to touch that. A part of him, the part that said he should have been horrified at the extend of the crime was just a faint whisper at the back of his mind. He took a deep breath, breathing in deeply the scent of death, his face twisted into a face of disgust, looking like he could barely hold the content of his stomach.

 

Bill and Stanford just shot him a sympathetic look and Ford even offered to take him somewhere but Dipper just waved the offer off.

 

In the center of the room laid a body, a female, her blonde hair was dyed a deep red, her lips curled up into a peaceful smile though from the look of it, she had gone through absolutely hell. Her stomach was cut open, the blood had coagulated into a thick black goo, and her legs and arms spread wide like that of a snow angel. Or, Dipper supposed, a _blood angel._

 

"Absolutely stunning. Send my compliments to the killer. What a job well done." Bill said cheerfully.

 

Unwillingly, the corners of Dipper's lips curled up into a small smile but the motion was gone too fast for anyone to take notice.

 

Ford frowned. Bill Cipher always walked on the knife edge of becoming a full blow killer and a detective. It was a delicate balance that so far, Cipher hadn't managed to break. Stanford had God to thank for that. If Bill Cipher became a killer, it would break Dipper's heart. Plus, the notion was terrifying because Stanford knew how likely it was for Bill to stray. Sometimes, he thought that the only reason Bill wasn't killing people was because of Dipper. "You think the killer deserves compliments?" He asked, his voice was hard and unforgiving.

 

Bill glanced up and met Ford's eyes with utter boredom. "Relax, I'm not saying killing is good. I'm just saying our killer did a great job. And has a great taste in decoration as well." He said, opening his hands. "Red is my favorite color just after yellow~" He said and laughed. "Oh come on, laugh with me. You guys are so dull." He pouted, crouching down and examined the body. He paused. "Sixer, out. I want to be alone." He said.

 

Ford immediately voiced his protest. "What? No. I can't let you tamper with the evidence." He said. Bill huffed.

 

"Your men already had their turns. And if they still can't find anything useful then they are useless. Just get out, you are distracting me. Pine Tree can stay though." He said dismissively and with a defeated sigh, Stanford decided to give Bill a bit of leeway.

 

"Only because you are our best. God helps us all." He grumbled and closed the door heavily behind the pair as he left.

 

"God can't help you, only I can." Bill called back before he giggled, examining the body closely. "Ah hah, just as I suspect." He said softly.

 

Dipper's curiosity was perked and he leaned in a bit closer, though he still kept a fair distance away from the obviously very dead person. "What? What did you find?" He asked.

 

"The killer issued a challenge. To me. Personally." Bill said, moving the body out of the way.

 

"Bill! You can't mess with the crime scene!" Dipper said, sounding horrified.

 

Bill just shot Dipper a look that silenced him. "Look. They are challenging me." He said softly, smirking. Beneath the body was a clean patch of floor, there were words and a picture in blood. A simple drawing of a bow, and the words ' _Do I have your attention now?_ '. Bill grinned. "I think I'm in love with this killer." He said, not noticing how that came out. How insensitive it was.

 

"Come on, I have everything I need here. Let's get the hell out of here before Sixer comes in and bug us. Or worse, Llama." He did a threatical shudder, dragging Dipper out. He paused in front of Stanford. "Your men are incompetent." Bill said frankly. "Why didn't you tell me that the killer issued me a challenge?" He asked.

 

"What? What do you mean? What challenge? The killer is obviously challenging Gravity Falls' _police force_. They must be incredibly arrogant." Another officer, identified as Robert Valentino. "Are you sure you are not our _killer_ , Cipher?" Robbie asked, sneer on his lips.

 

"Why would I want to lead a bunch of incompetent fools like you on a wild goosechase?" Bill asked. "No, you idiot. The message. It has a bow tie. It's a direct challenge to me." He said dismissively. "And before you open your mouth to say anything even more idiotic than the last conclusion, please just do everyone a favor and walk yourself to the nearest trash bin and stay there. You will blend in perfectly well."

 

It was Dipper's turn this time to drag Bill away before a brawl happened. "Bill, please don't start another fight..." He sighed, smoothing down Bill's suit. "Please? For me?" He said softly, looking into Bill's amber eyes. He really didn't enjoy a fight. It was messy, and Bill always came home crankier.

 

Bill's expression softened slightly. "Anything for you, Pine Tree." He said and walked out of the crime scene, his long strikes left Dipper breathless to catch up to him.

 

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked. "Why? To the first crime scene of course. Let's go. I'll drive." Bill said. He silenced Dipper's protest with a kiss on his lips before he drove off.

 

It was just how Bill was, really.

 

Dipper couldn't help but fall in love with that brilliant man.

 

* * *

 

In the end, they hadn't found anything important or noteworthy so Bill dropped Dipper at the Mystery Shack and drove off to do his own ' _dectective thing and also, get some more soda_ '. Dipper didn't mind, really. It had been awhile since he visited his Grunkle Stanley and his sister Mabel. Pushing the door open, he was greeted with a very familiar sight. "Grunkle Lee, Mabel... I don't think Grunkle Ford can let you off the hook that easily if you mass produce faked money." He said dryly, leaning against the wall.

 

The two guilty people let out a very indigified shriek before Stanley shoved the money somewhere safe. "Right, right." He said. "So, Dipper, nice day, eh?" He asked in an attempt to distract his grandnephew. Dipper frowned, not buying the act.

 

"You two do know the only reason Ford isn't arresting you two is because he knows this is the only form of work you can afford doing, right? Please don't destroy his faith..." Dipper said softly and Stanley gave him a look before snorting and grumbling about kids who never knew how to relax. Dipper didn't care though, he was just worried. For the right reason. He walked straight to Mabel, opening his mouth, intending to speak when Mabel beated him to it.

 

"Stop trying to convince me to abandon this. I like doing this." Mabel said firmly, too tired of hearing the same lecture every time Dipper visited. "Not that look again. I'm doing what I love. Can't you be happy for me once? Stop judging." She snapped.

 

Dipper frowned. "Hey, I haven't said a word. I'm happy for you, I just wish that you have a more stable job... you are conning people for God's sake. This isn't healthy." He tried, the same reason as last time, and the time before that, and the time before that time as well.

 

"Neither is dating a psychopath and we both know you aren't going to stop doing it any time soon." Mabel shot back and Dipper had to hide a wince. His anger flared at the unsubtle insult.

 

"Bill is not a psychopath! Pyschopaths aren't capable of love." Dipper snapped angrily.

 

"Well, are _you_ a psychopath then? Because it seems you are incapable of accepting my decision!" Mabel stormed off angrily, leaving Dipper fuming. It was the norm nowadays. The once inseparate twins constantly argued, unable to accept one another's decision and life choice. Dipper couldn't accept Mabel's choice because he believed she was wasting her talents, her artistic skills on something pointless like conning people. It was illegal. It would get her caught one day. Mabel, on the other hand, couldn't accept Bill into the family despite being a rather kind soul. She believed that Bill did more harm than good, a slow acting poison that destroyed Dipper. They had never fully gotten over their first argument.

 

"Maybe I am." Dipper mumbled under his breaths, clenching his hands into fists before he walked out of Shack angrily. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this kind of things right now. He slammed the door behind, ignoring Stanley's cry of 'that door costed me more than Ford's birthday gift, be careful with that!'. Dipper took a deep breath, his chest heaved up and down before he decided to walk home to clear his mind. He hoped that Bill had a better time than him. At the thought of his lover, a small smile appeared on Dipper's lips. He certainly was having a better time than Dipper, he was chasing after a serial killer after all. Dipper's fingers twitched and he hummed a soft tune, taking a box of matchsticks from his pocket and used one, watching the fire burn before it dimmed with the wind. Tossing the used stick to the nearest trash bin, Dipper made his way home. He had a book to write and he had been properly inspired by Bill and the 'crime scene'.

 

Dipper checked the date on his phone, he noticed that it was near Valentine time. And the heart at the crime scene... Dipper smiled. "How about the name... _A case of lovesickness_? That has a nice ring to it." He talked to himself. Hopefully, Dipper could follow Bill's investigation and finished writing that book.

 

* * *

 

When Bill came home, it was already quite late and in his hand, there was a folded piece of paper. "I brought a map~" He said cheerfully while Dipper just stared with disbelief. "You went out all day just to get a map?" He asked just to make sure that he had all the facts straight.

 

"Among other things, yes." Bill answered immediately and without shame, lips curled up into a delicious smile. "Wanna see what else I brought?" He teased with a wink. "Later. And I promise you that you'll love it." He said, gesturing for Dipper to come closer before claiming him with a bruising kiss. "Now, would you be a dear and help me pin this big ass map down?" He asked, pinning the map at the empty wall. "Hmm, let's see. First murder is here." Bill muttered, circling the house with a big red marker. He would have used the color yellow if it wasn't so goddamned hard to see. Whoever made this map clearly didn't consider his taste. How plain.

 

"Second murder is here." Bill said, cirlcing another house. He stepped back and watched the big picture. A pout appeared on his face.

 

"What is it, Bill? Not enough murders?" Dipper asked jokingly, handing Bill a can of soda. Bill shot Dipper a sulking look.

 

"Obviously. I wish the police wouldn't find me this soon. If I have more murders, then I can see a pattern." He said, absently scratching his arm where a black triangle tattoo located. Dipper smiled softly and rubbed Bill's shoulders.

 

"Just be patient. I'm sure if that one is a serial killer, there will be more soon. All wrapped up in pretty yellow bows and challenging puzzles for you to solve." Dipper soothed.

 

"They had better be. And the killer had better do a fine job wrapping my presents as well." Bill grumbled and relaxed into the hands that were rubbing his shoulders. "Have I ever told you that you are a damn fine boyfriend, Pine Tree?" He asked, kissing Dipper's lips roughly.

 

"Every day. And I expect to hear more that a lot more." Dipper said with a smile. He let out a soft yelp when Bill pulled him into his arms.

 

"Well, I'm always more of the 'man of action' type of guy. Mind if I show you instead~?" Bill asked flirtatiously and Dipper laughed, a warm sound that radiated from the bottom of his stomach. "Not at all." Bill beamed at that and he gestured toward the bedroom. "Well then~ Lead the way, I may even let you top tonight~" Bill said.

 

Dipper arched an eyebrow. "You _'let'_ me top? Please. I can top you whenever I want." He said, sweeping Bill in his arms like a princess. "Come on, you deserve a spanking for cheekiness." He said, grinning widely. Not many people got to see this side of Bill, and that was the sight that made Dipper know that no matter what others said, Bill was definitely not a psychopath.

 

* * *

 

When both men were basking in the glorious afterglow of sex, Bill grinned and pulled Dipper close, trying to regain a sense of control. "So... Are you the killer?" He asked jokingly, his eyes were alight with mirth.

 

Dipper just laughed at the direct question. Of course Bill would ask him that. He pinched Bill's cheek playfully. "What's the fun in answering that? It's why you are trying to catch this killer instead of asking everyone on the street if they are the killer or not, hmm?" He asked, smirking. Bill pouted.

 

"Yeah, true. Though it would make a pretty good Valentine gift if you ask me." He said and Dipper just patted Bill's head.

 

"I will make sure to give the idea some consideration next year." He said simply, pulling Bill close and let him rest on his arm.

 

"We aren't telling anyone about this, am I clear?" Bill asked, glaring at Dipper in the most adorable way possible. He gestured to them. Their positions, Bill's willingness to be seen as submissive. Everything.

 

Dipper just pressed a kiss to Bill's lips. "I have no intention of disclosing our sex life with anyone, trust me." He said. "I would rather kill than say a word." Dipper wasn't about to say anything about their love life, not even when the policemen thought Bill was an emotionless demon that wanted to consume Dipper whole. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

 

* * *

 

When the next body turned up, Bill abandoned the date he was having with Dipper to immediately investigate the body. It was another type of victims this time, brunette girl, sweater shirt, pretty in the 'girl next door' sense, body laid down like she was taking a nap, hands folded over her chest with a soft smile on her face. Her back was torn open so her front could still be a little bit modest, the white bit of her spine actually showed. Dipper had followed Bill and he vomited upon seeing the scene. Not that anyone blamed him.

 

The message this time was ' _Will you be my Valentine?_ ' followed with a crudely drawn heart. Bill's only comment was "I wish it had been a real heart. Then we can check and see if there's been any heart missing." He commented, breaking Dipper's date easily. But a case was extremely important. Surely Dipper understood that? Bill had earned himself a scolding for dipping his finger into some red paint and wrote inside the heart.

 

' _If it doesn't end with my demise_.'

 

That had ended with a heavy scolding from Ford for ' _destroying the crime scene_ ' and Dipper was mad at him for days for accepting a killer's invitation for a date. Strangely enough, Bill believed Dipper was madder at the ' _accepting an invitation_ ' more than the ' _killer_ ' part. He had to sleep on the couch for two days. He quickly concluded that accepting an invitation was a big no no when one was dating. Cut him some slack, he was still new! It wasn't as if he had ever had a stable relationship before.

 

The third body marked a close triangle on the big map. Bill's eyes had lit up. It seemed he had a fan.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth body brought forth a change both in the map and in the way the crime was arranged. There was a gift behind. Someone had tied a delicate, beautiful bow around the victim's neck (A guy, so plain that you could pass him a hundred time down the street and you wouldn't remember him if not for the creepy smile on his face) to hide the rope that was used to choke the victim to death. ' _You are better than this. Shouldn't you have solved it by now. Or are you **enjoying** this?_ ' was the beautiful message left behind. The knifework was much more precise this time. It was obvious. The killer was improving with each kill.

 

The police suspected that the killer showed signs of remorse by dressing up the victim, and ordered a background search on the victim's family members. Bill firmly believed the killer had started 'wrapping' their presents now. For him. Bill spent a whole day staring at the big map, adding a small dot to the inner left side of the triangle. The killer was drawing something.

 

Dipper waited for him for a whole day at the restaurant before calling it quit and decided that Bill was a no show.

 

Bill never did remember that he had a date with Dipper.

 

* * *

 

The fifth body turned up a whole week 'later' than schedule. The message was ' _You don't remember, do you?_ ' The department ran wild with police demanding people to stay at home for their safety. Dipper thought that was very thoughtful of them. Bill just snorted and said people found forbidden fruits sweeter. Bill concluded that the killer was angry that he was not making much progress. That night, he had fucked Dipper to bed with whispers that it wasn't that he didn't want to capture him, but he found his work to be too beautiful to mess with. And the puzzles he provided proved to be one of the best for a long while now.

 

Around that time, Bill began shooting Dipper looks of mixed emotions. When he noticed the looks, Dipper just cradled Bill's cheek and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "It's okay, baby. You are fascinated by him. I understand." He would say and Bill, in a fit of guilt so rare to see, would pull Dipper close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was sorry. For the bags under Dipper's eyes, for the red rimmed eyes with each date he missed, for the thin figure, for letting Dipper take care of all the chores. He was so sorry for forcing Dipper do such things.

 

However, he found himself unable to say any of that. Instead, he merely whispered in Dipper's ear. "When I catch our killer, I will ask him why he is doing this." He said.

 

Dipper just smiled and returned the hug. "Remember to tell me what he told you."

 

With that, all of their broken bonds were mended, Dipper forgave Bill easily. _Love made people blind, didn't it? On so many levels_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Can you guys guess who our beloved killer is? I love writing sassy Bill who just doesn't give a fuck. This story is unbeta-ed so if it sucks, you know why lol


End file.
